toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Toons - The End of Time
Hello. I am the narrator. If it is in italics, it's me talking. So, welcome. It is the end of time itself. Lets go on with the story, shall we? The creature arose, standing ten feet tall. It let out a defeaning screech, and opened its mouth. It had about a million teeth, saliva drooling from its jaws. It looked like a bug. It had six legs, 2 red eyes, and a nose which could smell from miles away. Is ears were a hundred times louder and clearer then Toons. It raised a claw, and lashed out at the Gang. "Duck!" Bonkers shouted. Everyone did, except for Jelly. "Where?!" he said, stupidly. He then noticed, and then ducked. It gave out a defeaning screech, as the Gang ran for cover in the rubble. It followed them, much faster. Its foot stepped on a flame, and it gave out another screech. The flame had gone. The creature's foot was on fire. It morphed into Bonkers. "Haha!" it said. It then morphed back into it's notmal self. The Gang found the hole they had come through. But Bugsan-2 had got through. "Muuuust... DESTROY!" he croaked. "Uh oh," Jelly said. They were trapped. The creature ran to Jelly, and slashed him. He flew into a teleport zone, and just before he disappeared, Bonkers said "Its down to you now," and then the creature lashed for Bonkers. Jelly disappeared. Bonkers was dead. And so was Banjo, Tomasa and Sticky. Hi, it's me again. See what I mean? The end of time. The gang is dead except for Jelly. He has to go back in time to stop this from ever happening or Bonkers will never live again. Bugsan-2 and the 'Grolgoth ' are in a fight, and which will win? Jelly ran. He ran past the robot. He had appeared right outside Cog HQ after he had been teleported. He wondered if he would ever see Bonkers again. Fight. It was the creature against Bugsan-2. It sliced him. Bugsan-2 was bleeding. Not blood, oil. He raised his hand. A bolt of electricity shot from on it and hit the creature. It gave out another screech. Its jaws reached for him, but missed. He knelt down, doging the attacks, and took out a laser gun. He raised it and shot. The creature was down, but not for long. Bugsan shot a hole in the roof, and flew through it. He noticed Jelly running. Showdown. Jelly vs Bugsan-2. Bugsan-2 shot red tape with spikes flying from it. Jelly doged. He laughed. He took out the best gag he had - the Whole Fruit Cake - and threw it at Bugsan-2. It hit him in the face. "Ahhhh....." he groaned and collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, Jelly was grabbed into the ground. " What are you doing up there?!" a voice said. A voice Jelly knew. It was the real ''Yippie. He was with alot of other toons. One of them was under a cloak. " I am... THE MYSTERY TOON!!" he said. "Thats the mystery toon, " Yippie said. "He likes being mysterious. Anyway, who are you?" "My name is Jellyroll Zillerwig. And I am here to save the world. " " Hmm..." is what Yippie said. "Then get started!" Bugsan got up. He noticed the hole in the ground. He went inside. No one was there. " Ugh," He said. He went over to the big robot. "Find them," he said. "And crush tem!" But at that moment, the creature reappeared. It jumped for Bugsan-2. '''CRASH! SMASH! BANG!' The robot smashed down on both the creature and ''Bugsan-2! He was lying in peices. "System Restore," he muttered. The robot got up, standing about 30 feet tall. "Dee-stroy," It said, in a robotic voice. It went through Toontown Central, to find Jelly and the gang. The Chairman found out about Bugsan. "Ugh, that robot!" he said. "Oh well, it WILL destroy Jellyroll Zillerwig. I just know it. In fact, send out some Version 3.0 cogs out.". Version 3.0 Cogs are Cogs, but when they are destroyed they turned to Skelecogs, and when they are destroyed, they turn into Cog-Bugs. Cog-Bugs are special Beetle-like Cogs, made of mechanical devices. They havea special virus in them, that when Toons are infected they will slowly turn into Cogs. The cdogs flew put to find Jelly. "And send some Impericogs," The Chairman added. Impericogs flew through toontown. So did the V3.0 Cogs. The big robot made heavy footsteps. The ground shook everytime he took a step. It was like an earthquake. Even the other toons heard it. They were hiding in Bossbot HQ; they climbed the gates. It wasn't BBHQ anymore though, as there were hardly any walls. The trees had been cut down. A bomb had hit the castle - literally - and it was still in flames. Every time the robot took a step, the Gang could hear it a little. "He's coming," Jelly said. "But hiding can't save the world!" Yippie replied. "We cant go strolling out! It would crush us!" Jelly snapped back."What else are we supposed to do--" '''BOOM!' The gang were covered in rubble. And who were in front of them - Impericog's! "Destroy them" The first one ordered. Back at CogNation, the Chairman was watching BBHQ. " Kill them Impericogs! KILL THEM!" He slouched back in his big chair, and took a bite of his Gear, and took a drink of his Pepsi Oil. Then, 2 Big Cheese came in, in there servant outfits. "Someone is here to see you," One of them said. "Bring him forward," the other said. It was a toon. And it was BONKERS! "Orders to kill you," one of the Impericogs said. "DESTROY!" it took out an energy weapon. "Wow, cogs weapons are really better now!" Jelly exlaimed. "Where the hell have you been? Theyve had those weapons for years!" Yippie shouted. There was a loud noise, coming from the gun. It shot a laser. Jelly dived to a side. Then they heard a rumble. "The Impericogs should've had a snack before this!" Jelly laughed. "That isnt us," one of the Impericogs said. It really wasn't. The creatures were back! But not 1, but 100! "Well, I will kill this toon!!" The Chairman said. Bonkers slowly backed away, as the Chairman advanced forward. Suddenly, the Chairman slipped! "Ow! Was that..... VP! WHY IS YOUR APPLE JUICE IN MY OFFICE?!" Oh sorry I haven't been in the story for a while. It's just this Apple Juice is so GOOD....... Anyway, back to the story. "VP!!!" The Chairman shouted. The VP entered. "Theres my apple juice! HOW DARE YOU STEP ON IT! ITS HURT NOW!""Incerate the VP!" The Chairman ordered."Nuh uh," VP replied."Uh huh,""Nuh uh," Uh huh,""Nuh uh," While the argument continued Bonkers sneaked past them and stole a diamond in the shape of a cog, and ran off. "Uh oh," one of the Impericogs said. "We better do the only thing we can do - go back!" They suddenly opened there propellors, and flew away. Jelly had to do something, but what? The creatures all sudenly transformed into HIM! "You will live your life in torture," one of them said. "This is a dream, and your friends will never be able to wake you up. You will be stranded in your dream.... FOREVER!!" The story will continue in Super Toons - Dreamday! Category:Fanfictions Category:Super Toon Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig